


Knot Your Normal Senior Year

by ktwinchesterhale



Series: Knot Your Typical Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are happily mated with two pups Claire and Adam. This is their senior year. Everything was going normally, well as normal as it can go when you are raising twins and applying for college. But something has been up with Sammy and that Ruby bitch and John instead of house hunting like he is supposed to keeps delving into the winchester family history while trying to hide it from his family. So really its knot your normal senior year.</p><p> </p><p>This is the sequel to: Knot Your Typical High School AU</p><p> </p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/593314/chapters/1068448</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to get this up on the fifteenth since that was the one year anniversary of when i posted the first chapter of Knot Your Typical High School AU. I hope you guys enjoy this maybe i'll be able to get another chapter up before i go back to school. I hope y'all enjoy it and thank you for waiting so patiently.

It had been a year last Saturday since the twins had been born and almost two months since Anna had given birth to Charlotte Ellen Harvelle. Charlie, as they called her for short, was named after her grandpa Chuck and grandma Ellen. She had Anna’s hair and Jo’s eyes.

            The entire family came out for the first home game of the year. Cas cheered as the team ran onto the field. He held Adam all the while; John held Claire. The little omega was not happy, mostly because the poor boy was teething. His sister had teethed at just three months old- a sure sign of an alpha.

            Castiel wore Dean’s red and white letterman jacket as well as a matching pair of skinny jeans Kali had insisted he have. Being in his senior year, Dean was the starting quarterback. Sammy was also on the football team now but being a freshmen he didn’t get as much playing time.

 

            Rumors had been going around about big name colleges recruiting Dean. Every now and then someone would ask Cas if it was true that Dean had signed on with University of Texas, Arkansas, or Kansas. To which Cas would usually reply with a shake of his head and a smile. In truth, Dean had told Cas that the choice was up to him, he would follow Castiel to whatever University Cas wanted to attend and Dean would walk onto the football team if he had to.

            Many of the omegas and some of the female betas in the school hated Castiel out of sheer jealousy. Lisa Braeden’s old cliché, which Ruby Cortese now ruled, sure did.  No one did anything physically harmful, the entire school knew to fear Dean and his pack. For the most part, no one messed with them. However, much to Dean’s displeasure, Balthazar still flirted jokingly with Cas.

            “ I do not like you in a romantic way, obvious seeing how I am madly in love with Dean however, I would greatly appreciate it if you continued to behave in a flirtatious manor. I find Dean’s reaction very pleasurable.”

            The blonde laughed. “Cassy, it would be bleeding terrific to think I helped motivate Winchester to shag you on every surface of this school building.”

            That had been two days before the first football games.

 

            As per usual Dean threw up a rock fist towards his family and the pups would wave back at their De from atop their Da and Opa’s shoulders.  Ash, who was the announcer of the games, would always blare AC/DC songs over the speakers as the team ran onto the field. Chuck somehow got roped into being the score-board coordinator.

            Despite being a junior in college, Gabriel was decorated from head to toe for Truman’s Bombers. When the painted boys, including Gabe, lined up they spelled out T-R-U-M-A-N on one side and K-A-N-S-A-S on the other. The other team, of course, didn’t have a clue that was their way of asking for one of Dean’s trick plays by referencing the rock band.

            After the first quarter, Cas left Adam and Claire with John to go take over the south concession stand from Ellen. Anna also helped relieve her of concession stand duties and passed Charlie off to her grandmother. This became a regular thing for the two omegas to do during the games.

            Oddly enough, running a concession stand at half time was a cake-walk compared to raising twins. Whenever it wasn’t halftime the visitor side concessions didn’t have much business, so the siblings would sit on the counters and talk about various things: the annoying pack, alphas full of testosterone, their pups, and how Anna’s first year of college was going. Some extremely slow nights the redhead would study and let Castiel run everything, because a football game was a quieter place to study than a home with a teething alpha baby. Really Anna and Cas needed that time as a break from life.

            The night of the opening game they leaned against the counters discussing how Sam was dealing with Jessica’s recent move to California.

            “He has been acting more like his self lately; Dean still is not taunting him about her. When they are not pranking one another I know one of them is experiencing great emotional agony. Sam will be able to recuperate with time.”

            Anna finished pulling her hair through the ponytail holder. “I think Ruby has decided that now that Jess is gone, Sam is all hers.”

            “I have not observed her intentions to be that of a romantic nature. She would not compromise the unity of the team in such a way.” Castiel tilted his head.

            Anna rolled her eyes. “Not Cassidy, Cortese… the cheerleader, Meg’s cousin and Lisa Braeden’s protégé.”

            The brunette gave his sister a confused look. “Improbable, Ruby is obsessed with the social status quo. She is a junior to her dating a freshman would destroy her popular standing. However Ruby has looked after Meg’s daughter Lilith, and Sam in the past has displayed sexual attraction to temporary care giving scenarios.”

            Anna started laughing. “Best Thanksgiving moment ever!”

 

            Truman’s football team won the opening game of Dean’s senior season. Cas and Anna were finishing closing up the concession stand, when Dean, Jo, Sam and Ruby came out of the locker room hair still damp from their showers.

            As they headed for the parking lot, Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, while Jo and Anna held hands. Cortese and her posse of cheerleaders intercepted them at the gate to the parking lot. The quarterbacks grip tightened around his mate; he knew Ruby was jealous of Cas’ hidden celebrity status in the media.

            She completely ignored them and smiled at Sam as she tossed a black curl over her shoulder. “Sammy, you were a riot at my party last week. We’re going to the lake side next to St. Mary’s Convent tomorrow and I’d love it if you would come. We can finish the little game was started last week.” She winked at Sam.

            “I’d love to make out- I mean I’d love to go to the lake.” The young alpha blushed.

            Cortese smiled. “Great I’ll pick you up at noon.” She stood up on her tiptoes, since he was now 5’8, to place a quick peck against Sam’s lips before turning and leading her gang away. Castiel couldn’t believe Anna was right. But then again he was oblivious to Dean’s feeling for him for years. His sister, her mate, Cassidy and Dean were all staring at Sam in disbelief.

            “Really?! You made out with fake Ruby!” Dean growled. “I mean I can barely stand one Ruby bitch.”

            “Asshole.” Mumbled Cassidy. Dean ignored her.

            “I don’t see why you all don’t like her. She’s nice if you just give her a chance.”

            Cassidy whipped around so she was walking backwards and facing Sam. “Look, don’t trust fake Ruby, Sam. She uses people then discards them, I know remember?”

            “I don’t trust her I just-”

            “Play tonsil tennis with her.” Snarked Dean.

            Sammy rolled his eyes at his brother. “God, you are such a jerk!”

            Dean slapped the back of Sam’s head with the hand that wasn’t around Cas’ shoulders. “Bitch!”

            Turning to Jo, Anna asked, “Why does half of the football team call her Fake Ruby?”

            “’Cause she has such a fake ‘helpful’ personality and her boobs are so fake I don’t need to touch them to tell that.”

            Castiel glared at his mate. “Why have you been paying that close of attention to her breasts?”

            The deer in the headlights look on Dean’s face was priceless. Jo, Anna, Sam and Ruby were giggling. “Busted” murmured Jo. “Pun intended.”

            He smiled his charming smile he used to get out of detention from female teachers. Currently Dean was using it to get out of the doghouse with Cas. “They just make me realize how I don’t miss tits as much as I love your ass.”

            The girls rolled their eyes; Sam acted like he was throwing up.

            “Your father is waiting at the ice cream shop with the pups. They want victory ice cream.” Cas said still glaring at Dean. He didn’t say another word to Dean until they reached Marble Slab.

            Claire was slowly but surely getting more of her concoction of chocolate and every imaginable candy all over her, her father, and her brother. Being the caring alpha he was, Dean was trying his best to go back and forth between the toddlers on each side of him.

            “Crap, Adam. You’re supposed to eat it with your mouth not your forehead!” Then he spun around and tried to catch chocolate drips off of Claire’s chin before they got in her clothes.

            John, Sammy, Ruby, and Castiel simply sat there entertained by Dean’s attempt to do the impossible task of keeping toddlers clean while eating ice cream. About the time the twins made it through half of their ice cream, Dean realized that his own covered his hand and was splattering all over the table.

            “Shit!” He yelped grabbing a hand full of napkins. Even his pups laughed at him. Dean rushed to wipe up what was dripping on the table.

Without thinking, Castiel grabbed his wrist and sucked off one of his chocolate covered fingers. Licking and sucking, Cas cleaned all of the chocolate off of his mate’s hand except on his thumb. As he sucked the last digit into his mouth, Dean made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a puppy being told no. When Cas looked up to see why Dean made that noise, he met green eyes that held the same look Dean had looked at Cas with just before they had had sex the first time.

Castiel released Dean’s finger from his lips as John said, “Jesus, Castiel, you keep doin’ shit like that and Dean’s gonna end up knocking you up again.”

The brunette blushed and turned back to his own ice cream. He remained quiet for the rest of the time they were at the ice cream shop. Dean, Sam, John and Ruby didn’t really seem to notice since their conversation was about football- a subject that Cas tended to be moot on.

Eventually the twins were done getting ice cream everywhere. They fell asleep in their De’s arms while he waited for his mate to return from the restroom. When Castiel came out of the restroom he couldn’t help but smile and watch Dean holding their babies- one in each arm- alternating between humming Hey Jude and Bad Company.

Cas always enjoyed watching Dean’s interactions with the pups. The first day of seventh grade had Cas been told that Dean Winchester would make an extremely loving and doting father one day, he probably laughed until he peed himself. But now seeing the alpha canoodle and sing to his children was such a common sight Castiel almost took it for granted. But there was something satisfying and titillating on an instinctual level about seeing his alpha caring for Claire and Adam.

The omega couldn’t help but quietly pull out his cell phone and take a picture to capture the moment with a click. Ceasing his humming, Dean opened his eyes and turned towards Cas with a smirk.

 

Castiel stared out of the car. His arm propped up on the windowsill. The only sounds for most of the ride were the roar of the Impala’s engine and the faint beat of rock music playing on the radio. Adam and Claire were sleeping peacefully in the backseat.

Dean kept sparing long glances over at his mate trying to figure out what he was thinking about so intently. Three miles from the Winchester house, the alpha couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled over off the road and into the edge of a corn field- the same cornfield their first date was in. When Dean turned off the radio, Castiel’s trance was finally broken and he turned towards his mate with that inquisitive look of his.

“Alright, Cas, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong with me or our relationship if that is what you’re concerned about.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s bullshit. You haven’t said a word since we got in the car. Something is on your mind… Is this about Ruby’s boobs? ‘Cause I swear, Cas- you know I’ never-”

Cas smiled. “This isn’t about Ruby or anyone else for that matter.” Dean looked slightly confused. The omega flushed and looked away. “Do you want to… to do what was suggested back there?”

Laughing Dean leaned over and cupped Castiel’s face in his hands before kissing him softy on the lips. “Of course I do, but not right now. Not with Adam and Claire in the back.”

Castiel smiled into the kiss before slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. The alpha was surprised but still kissed back with equal enthusiasm. As the tip of Cas’ tongue teased the top of Dean’s mouth, the omega began to run his hand along his mate’s inseam.

Dean moaned before shoving Cas backwards by his shoulders. “Shit! Seriously, we have to stop before I decide to bang you on the hood.” The alpha quickly turned back in his seat and threw it into gear. Dean drove well over the speed limit on the way home.

They placed the twins in their crib before Dean practically dragged Cas across the hall to their room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Castiel’s back was pressed hard against it. Dean attacked his neck while he massaged his ass and crotch. Moaning Cas gripped the QB’s thick biceps for support as his arousal made his knees weaker and weaker.

Dean moved his hand from Castiel’s ass to push up his shirt. He held the hem of Cas’ shirt to Cas’s lips.

“Bite.” He growled out between nips to Cas’ clavicle. The omega obeyed. Dean went to work removing the red belt from Cas’ jeans. He ripped it from the last loop before grabbing Castiel’s hands and wrapping the belt around Cas’ wrist.

Dean lifted Cas up, hanging the belt from the coat hook on the back of the door and pulled Castiel’s jeans off before throwing them to the other side of the room. His hands bound to the coat hanger above his head forced Castiel onto his tip toes and placed him at eye level with Dean. The alpha smirked at him before leaning in and biting his bottom lip with sharp teeth. Castiel was trying desperately to grind his crotch against Dean’s hand, but with out footing he couldn’t get the friction he was craving.

He let out a whimper of desperation. Smiling devilishly up at him Dean raked his teeth over each of his nipples. Castiel continued to make noises in the back of his throat as Dean continued to tease them until goosebumps started appearing on Castiel’s chest.

“Shh. Cas, can’t wake Adam and Claire.”

“Then get on with it!” Cas moaned.

Dean smiled as he trailed his lips down the lines of Cas’ abdominals. “So impatient.”

“Tease.” Whimpered Castiel.

Dean responded by pressing his thumbs into the hollow of Castiel’s hipbones and slowly slip them down pulling Cas’ red panties with them. He gently kissed the skin around Cas’ cock, but was careful to avoid his genitals. Dean picked up the red and white lace underwear and hung them on the door handle before throwing Cas’ legs over his shoulders.  

Dean buried his nose under Cas’ balls and began eagerly eating him out. He knew exactly how to make his mate melt into a pile of want and need. Twisting his tongue in just the right way to force Cas to the edge but knot enough to drive him over.

Finally when Cas’ legs were quivering and ‘please’ was falling over and over from his lips did Dean take mercy. He slid his fingers inside continuing to massage that spot and slid Cas’ cock down his throat sucking as hard as he could. Cas came hard.

Dean dropped Cas’ legs from his shoulders. Wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist, he supported the omega as he untied his wrists. Dean picked him up and carried him to bed.

“Revenge is served.” Dean said setting Castiel down on the bed.

“What exactly was that vengeance for?” Castiel mumbled as he ran his hands up Dean’s shirt and over his abs.

Dean pulled his shirt off to give Cas easier access. “Do have any idea how awkward it was to have sucking on my fingers so obscenely with our pups on both my side and my dad and brother across from me?” He slid his hand to the back of Castiel’s head and pulled his messy black hair just enough to force him to look Dean in the eye. “I haven’t had boners that awkward since I was twelve.”

Cas looked up at Dean. “You had to sit between your children at the age of twelve. You’ve never mentioned these children before.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and unzipped his jeans. Before the denim even hit the ground, Cas had his lips closed around Dean’s cock.

 

In the aftermath, Dean handed Cas a tissue before turning out the lights. The trash bag barely made a noise when the minimal weight of the tissue hit it as Dean slid under the covers pulling Cas closer to him with just one arm. The omega snuggled back into his alpha.

“I go into heat next week.”

Dean mumbled his reply into dark hair. “I’ll tell coach on Monday and pick up a couple packs of condoms.”

“Then how are you going to impregnate me?”

“Cas, ‘is to late for ya ta be a smar’ass.” He slurred.

“I wasn’t being a smart ass.”

“What?”

“I was sincere.”

“WHAT!?” Dean sat up to stare down at Cas in the darkness.


	2. Momma Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of family drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years...
> 
> Hey guys sorry this took so long to put up. I'm a science major so i have i have 14 hours of classes +2 three hour long labs. thank you for waiting so patiently for this. it is unbeta'd i don't have the time to beta it. I'm going camping with Cas and bunch of friends this weekend so yay. if there are any errors or something is confusing please send tell me in comments (nicely). other wise i hope you all like it. I hope i'll be able to post another chapter in july.
> 
> also i'm sorry about the shit way this doesn't have paragraphs i don't know what the fuck is up with ao3 no longer having a paste option. since that's what the most of the world uses and the alignment pisses me off!

Castiel rolled over on his back to look up at Dean. “We discussed this earlier in the car.”  
“We most fuckin’ certainly did not. I would remember a life altering talk like that.”  
“Dean, in the car you said ‘of course’ when I asked you if you wanted to get me pregnant again like your father said.”  
Castiel could see the alpha above him roll his eyes in the faint light. “I thought you were talking about how sucking off my fingers was suggesting you giving me a blowjob.”  
The omega just looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes. (Which Dean thought was pretty ironic considering not ten minutes ago they were staring up at him while Cas deep-throated his dick and attempt to take Dean’s knot in his mouth).   
There was a long silence as they just looked at each other. Finally, Dean sighed. “The thing is this decision isn’t just between be me and you another baby will affect everyone. I don’t want someone to be miserable because of us making a dumb decision. We’ll talk about it at Sunday dinner with the rest of the family.”   
Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Before we find out what they think, tell me what you want?”  
Dean laid down on his side and curled protectively around his mate. “I’d love another pup.”  
“I know you’ll love it. But do you want it?”  
Dean ran his warm hands over Cas’ stomach; only recently had it returned to its pre-twin pregnancy flatness. He knew his mate considering his question with deep thought.   
What would it be like to get him pregnant again? Sex. Amazing Hormonal Sex. The feel of that growing life stretching out his soft skin. The feel of that first kick against my hand.  
Cas smiled to himself Dean’s thumb was caressing over Cas stomach in a way Dean hadn’t done since he’d given birth.   
All those morning make-outs before Cas would go vomit. Those mornings making burgers for lunch while Cas would read over what we didn’t study the night before because of morning sickness or his increased libido. Seeing another little baby in an ultrasound. They are just so tiny looking when they’re born I could fit Claire and Adams heads in my palms til they were four months old- so fragile.   
Dean could remember so many sleepless nights but he could also remember the first time Claire and Adam smiled at him and the first time Adam tried to say his name.  
“Yeah, Cas, of course.”  
Castiel smiled to himself as he slid his hand up his stomach and entwined his fingers with Dean’s. Dean was an amazing father.   
*Flash Back  
It was the anniversary of Mary’s death, Claire was in the middle of teething and Dean had to rock her to sleep every night. but Castiel knew Dean would want to talk about his mother so he tried his best to stay wake as he lay in bed waiting of Dean to return from putting the twins to bed.  
The omega’s eyes opened in the darkness. As he stretched, he rolled over to look at the digital clock; it’s red numbers read 5:50 am and Dean was still missing from the other side of the bed. Slipping out from under the comforter, Castiel slid on his house shoes and walked across the hall to the nursery before stopping in the doorway. He smiled to himself before sneaking down stairs to turn on the coffee pot.   
When Cas returned to the nursery, he carried a thermos of black coffee, a mug of coffee with organic cream and locally harvested honey and the sketchbook Cas use to sketch provocative drawings of Dean in. Of course he hardly used it for such purposes anymore, the last thing the omega had drawn was Adam and Claire’s feet and hands. Castiel slid down the wall to sit cross-legged on the floor and set the two coffees down beside him. Flipping open to the next clean page Cas began to sketch.   
The scene before him was to precious not to capture; Dean had apparently fallen asleep in the rocking chair holding Claire one arm and Adam in the other.  
By the time the sun peaked through the curtains at seven forty eight, he had finished all but some of the shading and his coffee. As soon as the golden morning light fell across Claire’s face, she started to squirm and wake.   
Cas pushed the sketchpad out of his lap and dashed to get his baby girl before she wiggled herself out of her father’s arms. Dean’s arm tightened around her every so slightly as Cas picked her up and place her in her crib out of the Sun. Then proceeded to do the same with Adam. Cas picked up the thermos from the floor before very carefully climbing and straddling Dean’s lap. He leaned forward placing a kiss against Dean’s lips before nipping at the lower one a little.   
The alpha woke instantly and sat up a little straighter. “Where-”  
Cas smiled. “They’re asleep.”   
Dean’s eyes glanced down at Cas’ lips before he pulled Cas further into his lap and stole a very wet kiss. Then, of course, Claire started crying. Cas climbed out of Dean’s lap shoving the coffee in his hands as he rushed to Claire.  
Dean groaned as he took a sip. “She takes back after her uncle.”  
*End flash back

Dean hated waking up in the mornings without Cas next to him. He knew he was too possessive but he just couldn’t help it. Throwing on a pair of boxers he wandered down stairs. Cas sat at the table eating oatmeal (no doubt organic) and studying; the twins sat in their high chairs stuffing cheerios in their mouths; John was in the kitchen making an omelet.   
“Want one?” He asked as Dean poured himself a cup of coffee.  
“Nah, I’m good.” Dean grabbed a piece of bacon John was about to throw in the skillet.  
Yawning he sat down next to Cas.   
“What are we studying?” Dean rested his chin on Cas’ shoulder.  
The omega adjusted his glasses before answering, “I am studying partial differential equations-”  
“Nevermind, over my head.”  
“Really Its not that difficult to understand if you have a good teacher.”  
Dean kissed Cas’ messy black hairline. “I have no doubt you’re a great teacher, but I’m not that smart.”  
Before Castiel could respond, Adam shrieked, “De!De!”  
As Dean took a sip of coffee he turned towards his youngest. Adam had his had held out offering his De some Cheerios. “Brikfus.”  
He smiled at his son. Saying a quick thank you before he engulfing all of Adam’s tiny little hand in his mouth, causing the little omega to squeal with delight and him and Claire to erupt into fits of giggles. Claire immediately grabbed some of her own cereal and made the same offer to Dean as her twin had. Dean repeated what he had done to Adam and again caused another round of shrieks and laughter.   
Both of the toddlers immediately scooped up more Cheerios from the trays on their highchairs and offered it to their De. Dean leaned back. “I’m full. You two go a head.”  
Taking another sip of coffee, he watched as the twins tried to stick their whole fists inside their mouths. It was very amusing. Out of his peripheral vision Dean noticed Cas staring at him in that way that only Cas could do.   
“What?”  
Castiel gave him a small sheepish smile. “Nothing. I just think that in my pre-heat hormones are making me find your displays of affection to our children more arousing.”  
“Shit, Cas, you can’t say things like that when the kids are around, you know how it gets me horny.” Dean groaned as he ran his hand through Cas’ bed head.   
“No, kids don’t understand what you’re talking about, but you shouldn’t ever discuss your sex life in front of your kids’ grandpa, cause he does know what you’re talking about and doesn’t want to hear it.” Snapped John as he sat down to eat.  
Dean and Cas both blushed.   
“So you’re getting ready to go into heat, again.”  
“Dad, you tell us not to talk about our sex life, then ask about when Cas’ next heat?”  
“Dean, I just want to know if I should expect another grandkid in nine months.”  
Dean choked a little on his coffee. “Can we afford to Dad I mean with both of us going to college? Cas, will get a full ride, but for me college depends on if I get a football scholarship. Plus, It’s a family decision, not just Cas and mine.”  
John took another bit of eggs. “Family is first; money is second; except when it’s for family. But we could save money if a larger number of the family lived in one house.”   
Castiel put down his textbook and pushed his glasses up on his nose. “I believe my father would agree to do that; he’s suffering pretty heavily from ‘empty nest syndrome’ since Anna and I moved in with our mates.”   
John smiled. “We’ll bring it up at dinner tomorrow.”

About a quarter ‘til twelve, Sam came bounding down the stairs fully dressed. Dean was making weird faces at Adam and Claire. No body really even noticed him until he sat down at the table with his toast.  
“Well, well, sleeping beauty wakes.”  
Sammy rolled his eyes. “I haven’t been asleep this whole time.”  
“Oh yeah what were you doing? Putting on make up for Ruby?”  
John looked up at that. “Sammy has a date?”  
“It’s not a date! A bunch of people are going down to the lake and she invited me. It’s just friends hanging out.”  
“It’s not just hanging out when you two are sucking each others tongue.” Snapped Dean. “Ruby’s a conniving bitch! Why did it have to be her? Of all the cheerleaders.”  
John growled. “Dean, be nice. I happen to like Ruby. She’s a bit cold but that’s no reason to hate one of your teammates.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Not Cassidy- Cortese the cheerleader. She’s a back stabber and perpetual liar.”  
A car horn came from the driveway.  
Sam scrambled for the door like he was afraid someone else would go for it.   
Before John could even yell, his youngest son was gone, door slamming behind him. Seconds after it shut, a car engine revved in its get away.   
John and Dean growl let out frustrated growls in unison.   
“His ass is grass.” John pulled out his cell phone and punched in Sam’s number. It rang three times then went to voicemail. John growled, hung up and tried again. Three rings and it went to voicemail again, this time John left a message. “Sam! Answer your damn phone! You know the rules! I have to meet who you’re going with! Boy, you better call me back in the next 10 minutes or you’re grounded!”  
John hung up and immediately called again. From his seat in the floor, playing with the pups, Dean got up and walked up out of the room. John final got Sammy’s phone answered.   
“Sam! Get you’re ass back here now!” John half–growled-half–yelled.   
“That’s not gonna happen.” A deep voice growled.  
John looked confused for a moment. “Dean?”  
His eldest son returned from the other room holding Sam’s phone to his ear. “He left it here.” Dean ended the call and placed the cell down in front of his father. John roared and threw Sam’s phone so hard hit flew threw the dining room and into a thousand pieces against the fridge.   
Castiel, Dean, Claire and Adam all were perfectly still starring at John, whom shook he was so mad. Dean stepped forward, “Dad, maybe-”  
John cut him off with a challenging growl and by baring his elongated canines. The younger alpha turned to his mate. “Cas, take Adam and Claire up stairs.”  
Cas spoke in a soft voice with his big blue eyes staring across the room at Dean. “Dean, I-”   
“Cas, please.” Dean pleaded with him. “They don’t need to see us like this.”  
The omega cocked his head and studied his mate for a second. Us- Dean’s fists were clenched tight, his canines were biting into his bottom lip and his nostrils were flaring, but his green eyes were scarred.   
Nodding Cas, closed his calculus book and scooped up the twins and all of their toys he could carry from the floor. He turned and smiled reassuringly at Dean from the stairs. 

Cas could here the two alpha’s letting their tempers loose with an entire floor between them. John and Dean went to the basement in the training room; Cas took Adam and Claire to his and Dean’s room. Lying on the bed, Cas watched the twins play on the floor. They didn’t appear to be bothered by the muffled cursing and loud clangs of metal. But it bothered their dame. After and hour or so the noise slowly died.   
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Castiel looked up from his AP physics book. “You may enter.”  
Dean entered seconds later carrying a tray of food. “I thought the three of you might be hungry.”  
Leaving his physics book on the bed, Castiel got up and took the tray from his mate, before sitting down in the floor with his children. “Thank you, Dean.” Cas whispered as he pulled Claire into his lap with one hand and grabbed one of the triangular fourths of a crust-less peanut butter sandwich. Claire immediately grabbed the sandwich from her Da’s hand and shoved it into her mouth.   
Dean dropped down beside Cas and scooped up Adam, who was already shoving blue berries into his mouth. “Dean, do not let him wipe blueberry juice on the carpet this time.” Dean smirked as he held the cup of blue berries out for the toddler to eat.   
They sat in silence for a minute. “Why do you and your father have such a thing about phones?”  
Dean looked up at Cas and smiled. “Dad was deployed over seas when I was born. But he was on the phone with mom the whole time she was in labor.” The alpha frowned. “The night mom died, she heard them break in. She grabbed Sammy and ran upstairs. She called 9-1-1, told them our address then shoved Sammy in the closet. Mom told him to call Dad repeatedly and hang up after ten seconds. It was their code for the baby is coming… and to stay quite until Dad got there… Mom tried to fight them off… three guys mom fought off three guys with knives.”  
Cas smiled. “A mother protecting her baby is dangerous thing.”   
Dean smirked at Cas. “Yeah it is. They hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious down the hall from Sam and set fire to the house after they grabbed most of her jewelry. Dad and I got there just seconds before the fire department. So they couldn’t do anything to keep us from running inside.”  
The only reason we found Sam was Dad handed the phone to me and I called him and followed the ringing. Sam’s alive because he had mom’s cell. Or at least that’s the way Dad sees it.”  
Dean started shaking. “Her autopsy report reviled that she died from smoke inhalation. Do you know what that means? She was alive when Dad and me entered this house. Had there been two phones she might have lived. But she gave her life to save Sam.”  
Claire jumped up out of Cas’ lap and hugged her father, by now the pups were finished eating. Adam turned to Cas. “Da, y iz De cwy’ng?”   
The omega reached over and stroked his son’s head. “We’ll tell you when you’re older.”  
Adam nodded. “O-k.”  
Dean smiled before scooping his pups into his arms and tackling them and his mate backwards on the carpet. “So forgive me if we’re a little weird about answering cell phones.”  
Cas smiled before placing a kiss against his lips. “Of course, Dean.”

 

Dean fixed dinner and brought it up the same way he had lunch. After they finished eating, Cas gave the twins a bath, while Dean took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen. John sat his chair the middle of the living room facing the entryway holding a beer in one hand and a joint in the other. Dean came up behind him through the kitchen.   
“Dad, are you all right?... Have you cooled off at all?”  
John held up the joint. “What the hell do you think this is for?”  
“I thought you quite.”  
“Yeah, well looking through Mary’s stuff just made me more pissed that your brother is shitting on the chance she gave him.” He sighed before taking a sip of beer. “Had to have something to help, knowing what all he’s getting up too.”  
“How do you-”  
“Dean, I grew up in this town. I know exactly where kids go without telling their parents, before they go drink, have sex or do drugs.”  
“Why didn’t you go get him?”  
John smirked around the head of his beer. “Sam’s is reaching that stage in life where all young alpha’s butt heads with their alpha parent over who’s in charge of the house. I can no longer force him to do anything.”   
“I never rebelled like that.”  
John laughed. “Dean, you rebelled a hella lot worse than sneaking out to fuck a cheerleader. You got into ever fight imaginable for a scrawny tenderhearted ‘beta’, who you fucked, mated and knocked up.”  
Dean smirked “I guess I did… so you’re not still pissed at Sam.”  
“Hell, yes! I’m pissed.”

 

Sam didn’t return home two o’clock in the morning. Big spoon to Cas’ little spoon, Dean had been lying there for the past two hours curled around his mate, worrying over his baby brother. Dean could hear the muffled slam of a car door followed by angry voices. The voices quickly got louder and louder; Cas started stirring in Dean’s arms.   
“I’ll be right back.” He whispered behind Cas’ ear. 

Sam and John were in each other’s faces yelling. Then Sam threw a punch. Which was really stupid. John side stepped out of the way grabbed Sam’s wrist, used his own weight against him and forced him to the ground.   
“Break it up!” Dean yelled down at the two as he approached them.  
John immediately pulled his youngest off the floor and onto his feet.   
“Sammy, go to bed we’ll discuss this in the morning when both of you are sober.”   
Sam brushed past Dean rolling his eyes. “Figures. You’d take his side.”  
Dean grabbed his brothers shoulder spinning him back around. “There are no sides in this fight Sam, you’re drunk and took a swing at Dad. You’re both drunk and need to cool off.”  
“Whatever, Dean you’re just like him! Always barking orders and can never accept when people don’t do as you tell them! You’re always mothering over me but never giving a damn about what I want! The only thing you give a damn about is your stupid car and keeping alphas way from Cas so he won’t realize he’s to good for you!”   
In an instant, all three men were at the others throats. Yelling and shoving in each other’s faces. The next thing Dean knew he was knocked on his ass looking up at Cas who had randomly appeared between him, his brother and father and pushed them all away from each other.   
“Cas?”  
“The three of you need to shove your crap. You have woken me and my pups in the middle of the night. Now you all are going to apologize to each other, go to bed and get a good nights sleep and we’ll discuss this tomorrow without acting like Neanderthals.” Cas turned and looked at Dean expectantly. “Dean, you go first.”  
“Ah, Jeez Cas-”  
“Dean.”  
The alpha sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry Sam. And you too Dad.”   
Cas smiled. “You next Sam.”  
“Sorry for punching you Dad and I’m sorry for saying what I did Dean.”  
“I’m sorry, boys. And for to your too, Castiel.”  
As they walked up stairs, Dean held Cas around the waist and John murmured something along the lines of “guess now we know whose in charge in the house.”


	3. The Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boys prepare to expand their family they run into a few problems. because nothing can ever be easy for the winchesters.

          To say the next morning at breakfast was awkward was a drastic understatement. Castiel had already left to go help cook lunch at Bobby’s with the twins in tow. Sipping black coffee, Sam and John sat across from each other- not speaking or meeting the other’s eyes. After several minutes of awkward silence, Dean walked over and set down a full plate of bacon as greasy as a hand towel in a mechanic’s pocket directly in front of Sam.

            “You’re such a jerk.” Sam said as he dashed for the nearest trashcan.

            Dean shoved a slice of bacon in his mouth. “I didn’t get your bitch ass drunk, so ’s not my fault.”

            When Sam returned to his seat, Dean handed him some Dramamine.

           “So did you have sex with Ruby last night?”

           Sam nearly blew coffee out his nose. “No…” He blushed. “We made out a little then her, uh, ex showed up and she got back together with him. But she still wants to be friends.”

“Dean said she was a back stabber. We need to get you a new phone tomorrow after school.”

Sammy finally looked at his father. “Why?”

“Because Dad broke yours when he found out you left it.”

“Oh” Sam averted his gaze jaw clenched.

“And Sam, you’re grounded. Nothing other than football and school for the next two weeks. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam said before clenching his jaw.

 

As soon as Dean walked into Bobby’s, the two teetering twin toddlers trotted towards him; Claire repeatedly shrieking “De! De!” Dean scooped them up.

“De! Come wook at wat Gab-Gab made.” Adam smiled pointing to the living room.

The entire living room looked like an obstacle course of dry macaroni and rigatoni, string, glue, paper, and crayons; amidst the mess sat Gabriel.

Gabriel held up a piece of paper that looked like an absolute mess of  macaroni and crayon scribbles. Dean gasped. “That’s beautiful. Did you two make that?” He said bouncing the twins in his arms.

Claire and Adam shook their heads. Claire being the more shy of the two buried her face in Dean’s chest. “I think you two did.”

The little omega pointed at Gabriel with a spit-covered hand. “Gab-Gab.”

Dean looked at his son. “No, I’m pretty sure you and Claire made this Gab-Gab doesn’t have the talent for crayon art.” The twins started giggling.

“Hey, be nice to the art major who watched your spawn all morning.”

“Alright, Jackson Pollock, take it easy. Besides you want to direct porn that’s not exactly Oscar winning cinema.”

“How do you know they don’t have an Oscars for porn, Dean-o?”

“I would know! I used to beat off more than a Catholic rabbit on Viagra before I mated your brother.” Gabriel acted like he was about to vomit.

            At that moment Castiel walked in the room took the twins from their dad and glared at him. “Dean, how many times do I have to tell you to not discuss anything related to or referencing masturbation and porn in front of our pups?”

            “I… um-” Dean tried as Cas walked out of the room.  “Why is it I get in trouble more than the kids in this family?”

            Without looking up from the obscure novel she was reading on the couch, Kali replied, “Because you’re less mature.”

 

            About an hour later, everyone sat down for lunch. Castiel and Bobby brought in the chicken and shrimp stir fry they had made along with a veggie only version for Cas, Kali, and Claire. Dean struggled to get Adam to eat anything other than the shrimp. Eventually, Dean gave up and handed Adam over to Cas.

            About the time everyone was almost finished eating and Dean was digging in to thirds, John wiped his mouth and announced, “We’re moving.” The entire room went still. The only ones who seemed unsurprised by the news were Dean, who kept on eating, and Cas, whom was trying to get the twins to stop squirming.

            Everyone was deathly quiet, until Sam stood up and growled, “When were you going to tell me this?! The day before we left and I would never see my friends again!”

            “Sam, sit your melodramatic ass down, we are moving houses not states.” Cas’ bright blue eyes stared Sam down.

            Sam gave a startled and confused look, before reluctantly sitting down.

            Castiel sighed and continued. “Dean and I would like to have another child before we go to college. And if we do, we are going to need a bigger house. Since we are getting a bigger house we wondered if any of you would like to move in with us.”

            John cut in, “Specifically, you three.” He nodded towards Anna and Jo.

            “What do you mean?” Anna asked tilting her head in a way that reminded Dean a great deal of her brother.

            “The both of you are going to be attending college next year, would it not be easier to raise all our pups in an environment where there are six responsible adults around?” Castiel smiled.

            “Seven.” Ellen snapped. “Where Charlie goes -I go.”

            Dean smirked. “Chuck. Bobby. Y’all are invited too.”

            Chuck just smiled. “I’d like to get to spend more time with my children and grand children.”

            Bobby, looking sour as always, replied, “As long as I get to keep my old house- got have somewhere to escape all you idjits and your ankle biters. And ya know we’ll need a bit of time to be absolutely sure this is what we want.”

            John smiled, “Of course.”

           

           

            The following day before school, Dean went to meet with his coach, while Castiel dropped off the twins at the toddler care-room. “Hey Coach, I need to talk to you about-” Dean had walked through the door and started speaking before he even realized that there were strange people sitting in his coaches office.

            “Winchester, speak of the devil. This is Ms. Eve Maxwell. She’s a writer for HBO.”

            Ms. Maxwell stood up and offered her hand to Dean with a smile. Dean shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Dean Winchester.”

            She smirked. “Star quarterback Dean Winchester, that everyone says is bringing home the state championship this year and getting a full ride?”

            “Well, I don’t know about that but everyone sure is hopeful.”  Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

            “They certainly are. Could I borrow you for about an hour?”

            “Yeah, I guess, if my teachers say its okay.”

            “I’ve already gotten permission from the principle to talk to who ever I need.” She said moving out the door.

           

            They walked down the hall to the teacher workroom. Eve closed the door behind them and pulled down her ponytail.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Dean asked pushing his hands further into his pockets.

            “You, Dean Winchester.” Eve smirked. Dena’s eyebrows shot up. “There is a project in the works about a male omega in high school and we want to go for an authentic feel.  In order to do that, we are going to base as many characters as we can off of students in Truman High where America’s most sought after omega attends in secret. And you, Dean, have the best chance with him. You are the alpha all other alphas want to be.” She advanced on him backing Dean into the table. “The All American Alpha – Star Quarterback- Tall-” She looked him up and down “Handsome-” Eve slid her fingers into Dean’s belt loops pulling him closer.

            Dean swallowed “Sounds like you know all about me already. What could you possibly want to know?”

            Eve leaned in centimeters away from Dean’s lips. “I want to know the real you- the one behind all the football, classic rock, and sarcasm.”

She did have big blue eyes. Hell two years ago Dean would have already had her undressed on the table. And damn was she an attractive beta, but she wasn’t Cas.

Dean smirked. “No.”

She pulled back. “No?”

Dean pushed off the table and around her. “No, you want me to spill dirt on me and everyone in Truman. You figure because I’m the popular alpha, I know all the dirt because people like me. Well, ya see I’m not that kinda Alpha, I protect people not take advantage of them.”

“Then protect them. Tell me your dark side or I will find out what your secret is and everyone else’s. Your story is the one I want; you’re the one who’s going places.”

Dean rolled his eyes at her before yanking open the door hard enough for Cas, Sammy, and Jo, who had had their ears pressed against the door, fell into the room. Glaring back over his shoulder at Eve, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and Sam’s shoulders and steered them down the hall back towards his Coach Azazel’s office. When they passed Mr. Shurley’s, Dean shoved Sam and Cas inside.

“Dean, What are you-” Jo started before he pulled her inside.

“You four stay here. Don’t’ let anyone but me in. Got it?” Dean growled pulling the door closed behind him on the way out.

The three teenagers exchanged confused looks before turning towards Chuck, who was sitting at his desk, for some kind of guidance. He was just as confused. They all just stood waiting- even Sam. Castiel had observed Sam’s rebellious streak seemed to be aimed at John and his orders. The young alpha still seemed perfectly okay with taking orders from Dean, at least for the time being.

A few minutes later, Dean returned with Bobby following close behind.

“Dean, what’s going on?” Bobby growled. “I actually have a class to teach.”

Dean didn’t say a word; he just walked over to the dry erase board and began writing: **_‘Press is here. They’re doing a TV show about Truman. The writer lady tried to seduce me to get me to spill everyone in the school secrets. And she’s listening.’_** The alpha used the marker to point to the door, where there was the shadow of feet.

Castiel looked up at Dean with wide worried eyes. Dean had been about to write something else but leaned over and placed a kiss on Castiel’s temple, before turning back to the board.

**_‘Her name is Eve Maxwell, She’s about Jo’s size- brown hair. We have to be careful. Until she leaves, Cas is a beta, and we’re just friends.’_ **

Everyone nodded in agreement. Dean reached over and swiped the squirt bottle of rubbing alcohol and paper towels off of Chuck’s desk and cleared off the board.

Dean walked over and threw open the door. Ms. Maxwell stood there looking rather startled as Dean stormed past glaring as he did.  Everyone else just went towards their respective classrooms. As he passed her, Eve gave Castiel a once over. Dean protectively put his arm around Cas’ shoulders and steered him towards Dr. Crowley’s AP English class.

When the alpha opened the door for his mate, Crowley sneered at Dean as he entered. “Mr. Winchester, how nice of you to finally join us. I trust Mr. Novak has successfully finished your latest paper for you.”

Dean dropped down in his seat next to Castiel. Smirking at Crowley, he propped his feet on his desk. “Actually, I wrote this one since Cas was too wore out after riding me all night.” Castiel glared at his mate as several girls blushed and giggled.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “No one is impressed with your vulgar sarcasm, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Castiel was putting his books in his locker before lunch when Eve came slinking up beside him. “So the word is you’re Dean Winchester’s best friend. And that you can tell me anything I want to know about him.”

“Yes, I could.” Cas stated flatly as he shut his locker and walked around her. She sidestepped in front of him, giving him a once over and smiled flirtatiously at him. “I don’t normally offer sexual favors to betas but you are handsome and tall enough to be an alpha so if you want something in return for... information.”

            Rolling his eyes at her, Cas stepped around her once again. “My apologies but you hold no sexual appeal to me.”

            “Does Dean?”

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks. “I’m attracted to males. If Dean were a beta we probably would be together if that’s what you’re asking but he’s clearly an alpha. What are you trying to discover?”

Eve smiled at him. “For a guy who everyone thinks is a shoe in for Valedictorian, you’re kind of an idiot.” The omega narrowed his eyes. “You’re best friend, Dean Winchester, is on the fast track to college ball then the pro-leagues. That’s an awful lot of alpha for an omega to resist.”

“And you think I know who he’s sleeping with?”

“If you would help a girl out.” She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Cas sighed. He had never been good at lying, but he didn’t have to lie he just didn’t have to tell the complete truth. “Last time Dean told me about him ‘getting with’ someone was sophomore year. He never mentioned anyone else after that. I doubt looking at Dean’s past lovers will help you any, they were all betas and all girls.”

“Why would his sex life stop like that?”

            “For a woman whose job is to acquire information from people by outwitting them, you’re kind of an idiot.” The writer glared at him. “Dean’s on the fast track to college ball and then the pro-leagues. That’s an awful lot to lose over a careless mishap in the back of a car. Now if you’ll excuse me I think I’ve given you enough of my lunch time.”

 

            Castiel slammed his tray down on the table next to Dean. “The Whore is getting on my nerves.”

            Dean smirked taking a sip of his water. “At this school, you’re gonna have to be a little more specific.” He nodded his head towards the table where the cheerleaders sat.

            “Eve Maxwell. She propositioned me with sex in exchange for me telling her with whom you are having intercourse.”

            Dean and Jo snorted.

            “Did you tell her, ‘I was riding his knot all night last night, but I didn’t see anyone sleeping with him’?”

            Jo rolled her eyes as she shoved more fries in her mouth.

            Dean received a glare from his mate. “No and why have you persisted all day with telling people that.”

            “Because the best way to lie to people is tell them the truth.”

            “But that’s not the truth.  We didn’t have intercourse in the ‘cowboy’ position last night. ” Cas made air quotes. “And my throat isn’t sore from screaming your name, despite what you told our history teach when I couldn’t think of the answer; it’s sore because you don’t know how to pull out before your knot fills completely.”

            “Okay! Eww!” Jo stuck her fingers in her ears. “Whenever you two are done discussing your sex life tell me.”

            Dean leaned closer to his mate and whispered. “Come on, Cas, that’s not fair you know I can’t hold back when you do that thing.” He blushed.

            “What thing, you’ll have to clarify?” Innocent blue eyes stared at Dean.

            The Alpha groaned and practically whimpered, “When you deep throat me balls and all while I eat you out.” 

            Castiel licked the salt from the fries off his lips and fingers. He glanced sideways at Dean. “Is that all?”

            Dean slammed his head down on the table. “No, when you orgasm and your hole clenches and spasms around my tongue.”

            Folding his arms on the table and laying his head down on top of them Castiel met Dean’s eyes. “You’re hiding an erection aren’t you?”

            “A painfully hard one” Dean growled. “Please tell me you want to sneak off to the parking lot to have sex in the Impala.”

            Cas sighed. “Sorry, I cut you off until my heat remember.”

            Dean growled and slammed his head into the table again.

           

            By Thursday morning, Dean was beyond exasperated. Between Castiel cutting him and Eve Maxwell stalking his every move, he was primed to punch the shit out of anyone who so much as looked at him funny. Walking through the hallway his fellow classmates parted like the red sea around him. Everyone knew what a rampaging alpha looked like and Dean was the picture of it. No one wanted to give him a reason to go off on them.

            He passed Eve talking to a freshman cheerleader as he walked towards Crowley’s English class. Stopping in his tracks, Dean turned and bared his enlarged teeth at them. The poor girl whimpered and scurried away to whatever her first period was; Eve just stared him down trying to figure out what he was trying to do.

            Castiel smiled to his self as he walked passed the stare down. Everyone was scared to talk to Eve for fear of Dean’s wrath. He couldn’t have planned it any better.

            The omega took his seat in Crowley’s class. Crowley passed out the graded papers from Monday while Castiel quietly read a book on alpha hormones that Deacon had given him.

            “Mr. Novak, might I suggest working more on your own papers and less on Mr. Winchester’s.” Crowley snarked as he dropped Castiel’s paper in front of him.

            A large B was written on the top right hand corner. Glancing over at Dean’s desk, it wasn’t very hard to guess what Crowley was talking about. Dean had another paper with an A- on it and another note telling him to write his own papers. Castiel smiled with pride. Castiel hadn’t written one of Dean’s papers since freshman year; he’d just read over them and told Dean to edit out the vulgarity.

            A minute later, Cas’ mate walked in and took his seat. Dean smirked down at Crowley’s note in amusement. Castiel’s heart fluttered at Dean’s expression, he’d been so serious this past week. The moment Eve walked into the room Castiel’s little moment was ruined; Dean’s adorable smirk turned to a scowl.

            “Fergus Crowley? I’m Eve Maxwell. I’m a writer for HBO. I thought I’d sit in on your class today and experience some of what your students do for the show.” The Whore smiled.

            “Every well, today we are continuing our discussion of secrecy within Hawthorne’s Scarlett Letter. Are you familiar with the topic?”

            She smirked at Dean over Crowley’s shoulder. “Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I know its been a year since I updated. A lot can happen in a year though. As you all know i'm in college. Last november I almost had this completed and ready for proof reading, but a week before thanksgiving my father died. My dad is the reason i'm so defensive when people hate on John. I've had sometime to heal and i want to get back to normal as possible. So now that summer is here i can hopeful start writing a bit more. but be warned that doesn't mean all be posting once a month again. I have a lot of other works i need to finish writing on paper as well.


	4. So This is the end....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to be able to finish this pic so i am going to give y'all what i have of chapter four and the rest of the story...

To say class was uncomfortable was an understatement. Eve sat opposite the room from Dean, which just allowed the two to glower at each other more. For the first half of class, Castiel swore neither looked away or blinked. At one point Jo, who sat behind Dean, started quietly whistling to theme from “The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly”. This was eventually what caused Dean to turn his evil glare on Jo. Clearly, she didn’t feel threatened, since she started giggling when he did.

            As he turned back around to continue his stare down, he noticed the beads of sweat on his mate. Dean tore out a piece of his notebook paper and passed it to Castiel when Crowley was yelling some poor soul he caught texting.

            _‘You okay?’_

_‘No, I think it’s started.’_

_‘Faint?’_

_‘No, I actually feel the opposite. Why?’_

_‘No, Cas. Pretend to faint. Act like you’re headed for the trash can and fall to the floor with your eyes closed.’_

            _‘That plan will fail miserably.’_

            Dean was in the middle of writing back when Jo shrieked “Cas!” loud enough to make Dean’s head snap up. Castiel crumpled to the floor; Dean didn’t even realize he had moved to catch Cas until he had the omega in his arms. Crowley came over and opened the door. “Take him to the nurse, Winchester.”

            Castiel stayed limp in Dean’s arms until they rounded the second corner. “I can walk the rest of the way; I’m not actually suffering from any ailment.”

            “Well technically, you’re in serious need of getting some from yours truly.” Dean smirked.

            “To satisfy a heat, I would only require a knot. It doesn’t necessarily have to be yours.” Dean let a growl slip through. Castiel snugged into his shoulder. “But you are the only person I want.”

            The Alpha’s chest puffed with pride. “Damn right.”

 

            Friday afternoon, Dean scrolled through the messages on his phone while pulling on his boxers. Most of his messages were from his teammates asking if he was going to make it to the game tonight. He smirked at the ones from Sam and Anna telling him to keep it down and not to injure Cas. He snapped a picture of the scratches covering his biceps and sent it to them with a message saying ‘it’s not me you should tell that too.’ Sammy replied back with an ‘ew’ with eleven w’s and in all caps.

            As Dean dug through the closet for a clean pair of jeans, Castiel woke up. “Good Morning, Sunshine.”

            “It’s afternoon, Dean.” Castiel groaned.

            The alpha smiled as he pulled his pants up and walked back to the bed where Castiel lay looking up at him. “Someone’s a smartass when he gets laid.”

            Cas reached for Dean’s wrist and pulled him down on top of him. “Just when my ass is sore the next morning.”

            “Which is every morning.”

            Pushing at Dean’s shoulders, Castiel flipped the two of them over so Dean was on his back with Castiel straddling his waist. Dean let out a hiss of pain.

            “What’s wrong?” Cas’s eyebrows furrowed.

            “Next time go easy with the clawing.”

            Castiel hummed as he rolled his hips. “Maybe.”

            Dean slid his hands up Castiel’s thighs as his eyes roamed over the rest of his mate’s naked body. “Yeah? Why’s’at?” he practically growled.

            “Because whether or not we have intercourse tonight depends directly on whether or not you win.” Cas placed his hands on Dean’s pectoral muscles for balance as Dean began to move his hips with Castiel’s.

            As the alpha moved his hands to cup Cas’s ass, his voice came out even more gruff than normal, “Really? Because I think I’m ‘bout to get laid right now.”

            Castiel huffed as he reached under himself to pull Dean’s cock out from his boxers, “It’s not night yet”. They both groaned as he eased the alpha’s cock inside him.

            “Always a smartass.” Dean’s voice hitched as Cas started rubbing his nipples with his thumb.

            Castiel waited until Dean was on the edge of orgasm and panting his approval to say. “I’m coming to your game tonight.” That way Dean wouldn’t argue about it.

           

            Anna stood in the doorway with her lips pursed watching as Castiel dabbed on very special cologne. Castiel had a special cocktail of beta pheromones mixed up for when he knew his sent would be strongest. “Are you sure about this?”

            Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean, plays better when I’m watching and I know the only reason he’s playing tonight is because there are going to be scouts there.”

            His sister huffed. “And how is he going to look in front of the scouts when he rips some alpha’s head off because some idiot checks you out?”

            “Father is taking care of the pups. I’ll be with John and Bobby the whole time; I will be fine.” Castiel brushed past her and headed down stairs to collect Adam and Claire.

            Anna stared out the window as they drove. Poor Charlie was stuck between the warring twins in the backseat of the impala. “What if Michael shows up?”

            Castiel paled. “We’ll be with John and Bobby.”

 

            After Castiel and Anna had dropped off Claire, Adam and Charlie with Chuck, they headed for the game. They grabbed a soft pretzel and a large coke and set off into the stands to look for John and Bobby. Anna spotted them near the middle close to the fifty-yard line. Bobby as surly and John as unyielding as ever, were not speaking to each other and choose to brood instead of working out there problems. They scooted over in opposite directions to let Cas and Anna sit down.

           

 

 

 

            Okie Dokie Here's where the two years of writers block on this particular story began as well as being a pure science major. obviously Michael shows up and Him and Dean fight. After this in the parking lot Dean practically dry humps Cas in the parking lot. Eve sees this and assumes that Dean's secrete is he's fucking a beta. (because Cas clearly isn't an omega he's six foot for crying out loud.) This is then reflected in the characters in the TV show that the boys watch and think is hilarious. 

            Cas gives birth to another set of twins James "Ben" Benjamin Winchester and Kristina "Krissy" Amelia Winchester shortly after graduation. Dean sings them Rag Doll and Bad reputation respectively. Dean gets a scholarship to UK (university of Kansas) to play football. 

            Cas is finally admitted into Uk as well after a legal battle about his gender not being on the application form. 

            The house they all move into is the bunker. which was Samuel and Henry's old war post for a secrete mission to find the omegas captured in Hitler's breeding program. lots of family background was gonna come in here. 

            Sam's side plot is Ruby's got him hooked unknowingly on Cocaine. However Ruby is dating Luke. (guess who). and Luke is okay with Ruby sleeping with sam to earn his trust because he want's Sam too. So one evening Ruby finally gets Sam to knot and while he's tied their Luke comes in and rapes him. You can imagine how the Winchester-Novak clan react to this. Sam and Cas bond. Dean cries. Come to find out the reason Jess moved was she was raped and fell pregnant by Luke. Well turns out she dies due to complication during child birth. Her parents do not want to raise the son of the rapist that killed their daughter. So they turn to who Jess wants to be godfather. Entering into the Winchester Clan is Jessie Moore. 

 

        

            What was to be the third installment gets even darker. Dean severely breaks a leg in the final game of the College football championship in their junior year. Cas forces his way onto the field and promptly outs himself as an omega on live-fucking-tv when all of america is watching. Ben is a sweet adorable four year old that kicks the guy who tackled his De in the shin an brings the football thats as big as him back to his parents. 

            This of course brings them into media stardom. Which is really shitty. And Cas is pregnant yet again during this horrible time. The media of course loves this, this causes a princess diana crash. Cas is rushed to the hospital but is alive. Dean does not know this. When he gets to the hospital he finds Cas is not longer pregnant and in a coma. John has died in the crash. It takes the doctor coming in and asking him if he would like to see the twins and leading him to the preemie area instead of the morgue where he expected. Turns out Cas won't be able to have more kids but, Alfred "Alfie" Samdriel and Karen "Beth" Elizabeth are fine just a bit small and early. 

 

Epilogue stuff--         Cas stays at home mostly and grows organic food of the whole family as well as tend to his bees. Dean works as the Redskins offensive coordinator. Sam still goes to Stanford dragging Jessie in tow. when Sam is 29 and working at a law firm in near stanford he meets a vey scared omega named Kevin. Shenanigans issue and they start dating and eventually mate. Dean doesn't really worry about his girls; Claire, Charlie (his niece), Krissy and Beth are bad asses. He does worry about Alfie a lot though. and Ben just makes his hair turn grey. at 14 Ben is constantly trying to get into Jessie's pants, who is an alpha that is deathly scared of Dean. Adam is really the only well rounded Kid of the brood. and just like Cas he's gonna be valedictorian. Only Dean hopes he doesn't go into labour during the ceremony.

 

 

 


End file.
